Dumbass Dragon
by theauroanfenix
Summary: What happens when a Dense Dragon Slayer...Isn't as dense as he seems but more or less good at hiding his natural instincts?
1. Idiot

**A/N  
**_**GUYS GUYS **_

_**I seriously couldn't finish my original story without getting distracted with some sort of idea for another…**_

_**sooooooooo ouo here it is, I hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Also I apologize for any errors or such, I don't normally proofread because if I wrote it then normally I will have something wrong and my honey bee would normally proofread for me but I don't wanna bother her. *Nervous laugh* **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Nope. Nada. *Violent tears in the background* **_

**oUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUooUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUooUoUoUoUoUoUoUoU**

'_How did he not know?!' _Our resident Iron Dragon Slayer growled low in his throat as he watched the Salamander hang around Bunny Girl. He threw off such a possessive scent that it caused Gajeel to scrunch up his nose in what Levy would secretly say is adorable. Wasn't much of a secret if he already knew...but that was his secret.

Tonight was the celebration of everything settling down from the Grand Magic Games. Everyone decided that tonight would be a good night to wind down with a few drinks. Well needless to say, a few drinks turned into a drinking contest between Cana and The Salamander, and now the idiot fire breather was clinging to Lucy and rambling on and on about Mavis knows what. Only to break off from his sudden thought to growl and glare at the other males who suddenly go too close to her.

'_He has to know. If he doesn't then that idiot is more dense than anyone could have thought.' _Another angered growl came out of the Iron eater, just as everyone's favorite book worm came up and lightly touched his arm.

"Gajeel?" A sudden possessive wave hit him in the face as he glanced down towards her voice.

"What do you want, Shrimp?" His voice could have been a little softer he supposed..

_**Meanwhile over on the other side of the guild…**_

"But Lushiiiiiiiiiiii~," The drunk Slayer called out right by the blonde's ear. Really did he have to be so loud all the time?

His arm found its way back around her shoulders and this time she gave up trying to push it off. Honestly he is really touchy when he gets like this, sure he was touchy before but now it's just kind of pushing the limits.

"Natsu, go do something! You are suffocating me!" Quite literally might she add. The Salmon haired idiot had his arms around her and tugged her close to his chest, this was the fourth time he had done it, needless to say she was getting just a bit sick of it. Attempting to push him away would just be futile considering that he outmatched her in strength by a great number.

Just as she was about to tell him off again, something rumbled from his chest and it traveled out of his throat with a nasty guttural sound just as Loke decided to walk by. The Leo seemed to stiffen slightly at the sound before adjusting his glasses with a slight nod.

"What is wrong with you?!" The blonde bellowed up at her partner, attempting to pull away from his grip, something was seriously wrong with him! You can't just go around snarling at your guild mates!

He doesn't answer her and that infuriates her even more so, but he does let her go. Not that it cools her anger down any…

Emerald eyes seem to stare endlessly at her, and to be honest it kind of made her want to leave and go find Levy or someone. Natsu was acting weird lately...well more _weird_ than usual she should say.

"What did you say you drunk pixie fairy!?" There was another snarl towards the half naked man sitting across the guild with Cana. How Natsu had heard anything was beyond the celestial mage. Grey seemed to be just as confused as she was as he looked up and stared at the Dragon Slayer with disbelief.

"Nothing that concerns you, fire gecko!" The ice mage slurred slightly with his speech, though still prepared for a fight if it were to come down to it.

The Salmon haired Slayer didn't really respond as he shot himself across the room towards his frenemy.

Even more confusion washed over Lucy as she watched the two brawl, sure it was a normal thing for them to just randomly fight like this, but normally they would stop after the guilds 'Great Demon' cleared her throat or said something.

But Natsu seemed to just keep at it, which only fueled the ice mage on as well. Soon enough half the guild was destroyed, some of the members passed out cold on the floor, and Erza's cake has been totally and utterly a mess on the floor. Needless to say she was...going through a tough time with the loss of her sweet treat.

Lucy and Mira seemed to have taken cover behind the bar, well it was mostly Lucy who took cover. The she devil just seemed to go about her daily business as she watched to two males grow tired. After a bit of time they both just dropped to the ground with a sputter of insults, seeming to have gone into a peaceful little rest.

Mirajane chuckled, "Ahh boys will be boys." Humming a sweet tune, she placed clean and wiped down cups and moving on to the next.

"Don't you think they took a bit far this time, Mira-nee?" Lucy thought aloud, taking in the damaged guild hall. It looked as if anything the two boys touched they had destroyed, tables, some of the floor, hell even some people.

"What do you mean? It seems as though this is always the end result when those two fight." A soft giggle escaped the elder mage, as she glanced over at the two passed out boys.

Lucy followed her gaze and seemed to linger more on the Dragon Slayer then on the ice mage, a worrying feeling settling in her stomach like lead. There was something definitely wrong wrong with the Fire Dragon Slayer, he just seemed so much more...Aggressive? No, Natsu was never really one to be aggressive. Only when his nakama were threatened, and at the guild he didn't really have to worry. But when he outright goes into a full scale battle with Grey? Yeah no...something has definitely set the fire mage off. The question that swam around in her little blonde head continued to echo; '_What set him off? Did something happen those three days I left with Wendy on a mission? Was he upset because of that?' _Thoroughly stumped Lucy began to help Mira clean up a bit after the mess the two dimwits made.

Everyone in the guild was either passed out or had gone home during/after the brawl. So stepping over and weaving through some of the bodys just kind of laying around, turned into her doing a little dance with Mira laughing over in the corner at her. This caused Lucy to flush slightly before laughing along with her, Mira kind of reminded the blonde of an older sister.

"Luuuuuuuuu…" It seemed as though Natsu was sleep talking again..she honestly thought it was cute, just as long as she didn't get hit again..

With a soft smile, Lucy danced her way around the Salamander, her stomach filling with a warm flutter as chocolate brown eyes stared at her best friend.

Hmm...Maybe...she should tell him..

"Lucy, it's getting late, maybe you should go home." Mirajane offered from the bar, an evil plot already being set into the play as the She devil watched the blonde stare at her friend.

Oh, if only the Star Mage knew..

**oUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUooUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUooUoUoUoUoUoUoUoU**

_**God I am so sorry if I am out of character guys, it's kind of hard? I don't know. Updates might be slower than usual, just started school and omigoondess it's going to kill me. x.x Anywho, I apologize for errors of the sort, if something really bothers you feel free to point it out to me. Uhm other then that uh *awkward turtle noises* Feel free to review, it helps me out a lot. **_


	2. Save her

**Chapter two: Save me.**

**Omigoodness you guys make me so happy with all your reviews and everything, it makes me so happy that I just kind of sit there and squeal like a little girl and roll around. **

**Anywho! On with the chapter! **

**OuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuO**

It felt….weird, wanting to keep someone all to yourself. The overwhelming urge to just..._horde. _

He didn't want to give in to that urge in fear of scaring Lucy, his Princess. Heh, the Princess and the Dragon huh? That seemed new, not that it would ever be told that way. A Princess _always_ had a knight to protect her.

This would be the second time that Natsu Dragneel has woken up from a dreamlike state from his on going thoughts and overwhelming urges. No they weren't _those_ kinds of urges. Just the kind that make you want to get up and just..do EVERYTHING at three in the damn morning. He couldn't sleep, he didn't feel like eating (Shocker.), he wanted to just _go _to her. Tell her _everything that is eating him alive. _

She would never believe him, she would deny it, tell him he was just being a weirdo. Brush it off like it never happened. It pissed him off actually.

He would tell her anything she would ask him, but once he asks her a simple question it's like chasing Happy around once he has his fish.

"Aurgh!" The Dragon Slayer groaned, running a hand down his face. Why are females so complicated?! Does he have to swoon her off her feet to get her to realize it? Or maybe he has to be aggressive and do everything his inner beast demands of him?

Mavis, he needed to hit something. Would the Ice Queen be awake at this hour? What time was it anyways?  
Obsidian eyes narrowed in on the clock hanging from the wall in the dark room.

**3:26**

Fantastic.

With the dawn's light still having a ways to go, it seemed like our resident Dragon Slayer will either have to wait out the night in his tantalizing thoughts, or he could go for a walk and see if he can stir up some trouble.

For the Dragon Slayer, it was an easy choice. Just as he was about to swing his legs out of the bed, a small whimper caught his attention. A sudden protectiveness surging through him at the sound.

It was Happy.  
**OuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuO**

It wasn't as if she was overthinking things, oh no no no, Lucy Heartphilia would NEVER overthink anything..

"Aww, who am I kidding?!" With a loud groan the blonde mage flopped onto her bed, shoving her face into her pillow as she thought about the recent events.

_The Dragon had walked her home that night, waking up to her dancing around with Mirajane. It was embarrassing to say the least, but it's not like he would remember. With the way he was stumbling about, it was surprising to see that he could actually walk rather well on his two drunk feet. To the blonde, it was cute to watch him stumble and then catch himself, truth be told it made her giggle slightly. _

"_Natsu, you're going to fall into the river if you're not careful!" Lucy spoke between chuckles, watching the Salmon haired Dragon Slayer walk along the stone edge by the river. The sun was setting and it caused a twilight like glow to coat the area over, it seemed to fill the celestial mage with a warming sense really. _

_Only because it seemed to remind her of the Salmon hair idiot in front of her. His warmth felt like she could be safe forever, just there by him. It made her so happy and yet sad all together. _

_Lucy would never get Natsu to understand her if she told him how she felt. It wasn't as if he wouldn't know what to do, but if she said 'Oh hey Natsu, by the way, I love you.' _

_Knowing him, he'd probably give that idiot smile and say that he loves all his nakama, or something equally as stupid. _

_To be honest it hurt, and she was kind of glad that she was going home, just so she wouldn't have to deal with all this little emotions settling like lead inside of her stomach. _

Earlier when he dropped her off, he looked incredibly serious, those emerald orbs back and staring for what seemed like right into her very mind.

For a moment she thought he was going to yell, maybe even say something..angry. But it seemed as though her best friend wanted to know how she tasted, leaning forwards and capturing her lips in a fiery harshness before suddenly pulling away.  
She had been too scared to move, or say anything and for a while his eyes searched her again. It was unnerving, his never wavering star, before he gave a wicked grin and turned on his heel. Most likely going home.

One thing caught her attention.

There was no sway to the "drunk" Dragon Slayers walk.

**OuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOOuO**

**Sorry to cut it short guys, I didn't really know where to go from here? Uhm err *awkward turtle noises* I can tell you this though I do have most of the story planned out in my head already! So fear not ouo;; **

**Also I appreciate all the reviews, they make me squeal like a little girl and flail around everywhere xD **

**Uhm, Read and Review!  
(Might add more on to it later if I figure something out) -Fenix**


	3. Oops?

"Natsu…I don't feel very well..."

The Dragon Slayer's companion, a small blue cat, whined. It wasn't really knew for Happy to complain or whine, he does it quite often. Especially with teasing everyone's favorite blonde mage. He wouldn't lie, Natsu personally enjoyed messing with Lucy as well.

But to have the blue kitten complain about his wellbeing always had the Dragon worrying.

"Stay in bed little buddy, I'll go out and get some fish for you."

The blue cat groaned, honestly not liking the idea of fish for once in his life.

With the thought of helping his best friend at six in the morning, Natsu Dragneel set off into the dark, cool city of Magnolia. Hopefully he wouldn't see too many people that he knew. Honestly the Dragon Slater wasn't feeling the most social, it wasn't as if he didn't want his nakama to say hello! Oh no, he just didn't want a certain celestial mage to stop and say hello.

But…Considering it was six in the morning and still dark out he seriously doubted that Lucy would be up and about. She enjoyed her sleep just as much as Happy enjoys fish for Mavis's sake!

Oh hey…that's why he was out here, for Happy.

Although the Dragon slayer had good intentions in mind, it seems as though his legs decided to take him to the one place he honestly wanted to avoid.

Fantastic.

With a growl and a quick scenting of fresh green apples, the urge to _horde_ raised yet again. He needed to leave. _**Now.**_

_**OuOuOuOuOuOuO OuOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOuOuO**_

_**A guttural sound echoed off the empty hollows of the city. Such a barren wasteland the city of Magnolia had become.**_

_**Wait...When did it end up like this?**_

_**She didn't remember all the destruction. No one was around. No buildings left standing.**_

_**What was going on!?**_

_**Did Lucy miss something?**_

_**Did she go into a coma and wake up to the apocalypse?!**_

"_**Lushiii~~" Her name sounded slurred, drunkenly so. But for some reason she was terrified.**_

_**Her heart jumped into her throat, chest tightening with an oncoming fear she has yet to witness.**_

_**It was hot.**_

_**Too hot.**_

_**Sweat coated her body, breathing became an effort. A denseness in the air threatened to choke her.**_

_**She was terrified.**_

_**He wouldn't harm her! He'd never!**_

_**A scream came before the pain, tearing from her throat and crawling out from the back of her mouth.**_

_**She couldn't look down, couldn't help but feel her own flesh ripping away from where it connected at her stomach.**_

_**Fire scorched throughout her body, running cold water through her veins. Scream upon scream tearing from her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks in rivulets.**_

"_**Lushii~ You're safe with me."**_

_**His voice made her want to hide. To run!**_

_**Something started to bubble up from her throat, pouring out the side of her mouth with another gurgled cry as more of her skin separated from one another.**_

_**She couldn't breathe.**_

_**The flashes of cold fire racing through her veins made her feel numb.**_

_**She felt numb.**_

_**No more pain.**_

_**No more fear.**_

"_**Lucy!" Why would he hurt her and call out to her like that?**_

"_**Lucy wake up!"**_

_**Wake up?**_

_**She couldn't see anything..Just broken buildings and an empty city.**_

_**But who's voice? It wasn't him.**_

_**No it sounded lighter...more of a rasp.**_

_**Light?**_

_**Whiteness shined bright into her face. No, it wasn't white. It was Orange? Yellow?**_

_**It reminded her of…**_

"_**Loke?" The words fell from cold lips.**_

_**OuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuOuOuOOuOuO**_

Just as quickly as the dream began it ended leaving a searing pain across her belly, soon it faded into a dull, cold feeling that just settled. Whoever said that dying in a dream caused you to die in real life was a liar, all it did was strike fear into your heart and cause you to want to throw up. That was exactly how Lucy felt at this moment, and as she scrambled to get out of bed a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind her. For a split second she thought it was Natsu and the bile that had made itself at home in the pit of her stomach made it's way up to the back of her throat. The only thing that kept her from having to clean her sheets later is the rings attached to the persons hands, the soft purring that emanated from her spirit's throat was soothing, comforting...Wait..

"Loke, since when do you purr?" Confusion suddenly overtook the star mage, she never knew that the Lion spirit could purr. Well...he was a _lion_ Spirit so she supposed she should have seen that coming..

"Always been able to," His words mixed in with the purring caused her to shiver slightly, that was a new sound she also enjoys hearing. Almost like possessive growling, which totally didn't remind her of anyone! No, no way. "Don't you know that cats purr around the people that they like."

Yup...That was Loke. Smooth as ever even after his friend has a nightmare. But it did cause her to giggle some, so she supposed that he got an A for effort.

"Aww only an A for effort?" Had she said that aloud to him? "I thought I was doing rather well in this class. Anything I do for extra credit?" Another purr and a soft nuzzle to her neck caused her to tense up slightly, feeling almost like a mouse in a cats trap. His hands danced across her lower ribs, just what was he getting at? That tickled slightly, causing little gasps and soft chuckles to escape her. It was slightly embarrassing if she were being honest, she wasn't really used to making weird noises with people around, or to have them be the cause of it. That and the fact that it was Loke made it even more weird, he was her spirit! This kind of thing just seemed so..foreign to her. Wrong.

"This isn't wrong, Lucy, this is perfectly normal. Oh, you ramble when you get nervous." A soft flick of his tongue at the bottom of her neck caused a short circuit in her brain. Lucy's train of thought going out the window and all reconciliation of the dream before hand seemed to have went along with it for the ride.

The blonde's head tilted slightly to the side in response to the Lion, and she could have _sworn_ this time she heard a low satisfied growl escape from the back of Loke's throat. If she were to be honest, it was rather exciting, but at that same moment something felt...off in her gut. Like this shouldn't be a thing that should happen and yet she is letting it happen anyways, it's not that it felt entirely _too_ wrong...it just felt weird. Like a rock had settled at the bottom of her belly and would shift in weird ways and cause the Celestial spirit mage to be entirely too uncomfortable.

Something cold hit her back and her mind reeled with the possibilities of what it could be, feeling around below her it finally clicked. Loke pushed her back onto her chilled sheets, since the window is open...Right the window.. Maybe she should close that.

A nip at her lower collar bone caused another short gasp to crawl out of her throat, though it didn't have the same heat as she expected it have. Nothing had the same feeling as it did when she imagined it...Lucy began to wonder why.

"L-Loke-" The name was a quiet hiss but it seemed to have traveled far in the ever so quiet area. The small sound echoing out the window and into the world, to the wind, the pebbles on the ground, and especially into the sharp ears of everyone's favorite Dragon Slayer.

Nothing clicked in the Spirit mages mind, everything became jumbled and confusing as she thought about the situation more and more. The longer she sat there the more touchy the Lion became, the more touchy he became the more her mind started to go blank. It was starting to get to the point that the Princess didn't care about the Dragon outside her tower, she had her knight with her and it seemed like that had been enough to settle that quelling in the pit of her stomach.

A possessive growl followed the small sound she had made earlier, and for a second she thought she heard another. Though this one seemed far more deep, perhaps a snarl? It sounded angry, the owner ready to tear people apart.

And that was when she finally realized it, just as Loke suddenly became torn from her and thrown down to the hardwood floor, splinters of wood scattering here and there and another snarl that filled the pregnant silence; The Dragon really _was_ outside her tower.

_**ouououououuououuououuouououuouououuouououououououououoouououooouooououououououuououououuououououoououououuououuouououuououououuououou**_

For what seemed like forever Natsu walked the streets of magnolia. Just as the city itself had started getting busy. Time and Time again, the Dragon would find himself outside of his Princess's tower and time and time again his head would split in two with the urge to just..._**Take what he knows is his. **_ But just like his fear from before, he didn't want Lucy to run away from him, see Natsu suddenly as some.._**monster**_ that would hurt her. That had been far from the case itself, if anything Natsu just wanted to take her away to where he was raised, in the middle of the forest, build a nest, and claim his mate.

Just the thought of it caused the voices to rattle inside of his mind, to pressure his instincts upon acting upon his thoughts and feelings.

_**Take her...Horde her! She is yours to begin with! **_

No!

Lucy isn't just some type of object to him! She meant the world to the Dragon Slayer, and he would rather be damned then to have her hate him for eternity just because he couldn't control his damn libido.

Not that it was as simple as that, but Natsu just knows that that's how Lucy would describe his actions to everyone. Sure he could play it off as being dumb, but he honestly doubt that anyone would believe him at that point. Considering all he wanted to do was Mark her and make sure that everyone knew that Lucy Heartfilia was _**his**_.

That night when he kissed her stilled burned its way into his memory, the sudden shock on her face and the way she she tasted just..._**Drove him insane! **_It also filled the Dragon with a slight pride, he got her first kiss. Soon He will be her First everything, the same would be for her.

Igneel had said once a Dragon finds it's mate that it would do anything in it's power to give them everything, but first the Male had to entice the female. Most did that by bringing them to their horde of treasures, but he didn't have that. All he could give her is his heart, as corny as that sounds that is legit how he intends to show her he loves her.

And if that doesn't work then he will be damned if he didn't tear out his heart and hand it to her on a silver platter. (Even though that would probably gross her out passed everything she has ever seen before.)

"L-Loke-"

….._**What.**_

_**ouououoouuouououuouououououououuououuuuouououououououuouououuouo**_

_**AYEEE GUESS WHO'S BACK! **_

_**Sup guys! I have come back from the dead with my inspiration to write and all that fun happy Jazz (Ha Jazz jokes ha ha) **_

_**But first I will start by editing some of the chapters to make it flow much better! I really hope that you all do enjoy this, I feel like this will make things happen a lot more smoothly than where I was before! **_

_**Anywho leave a review and tell me what you think! I really hope that you all enjoyed this!**_

_**-Feo**_


	4. Horde, Hide, Nest

_**A/N:**_

_**Sup guys! I have to say I wasn't entirely  
pleased with how the last chapter looked...I mean it just seemed bleh? I dunno**__**, I was in a bad mood at the time when I wrote it soo..I might redo it. Not sure. *shrugs***_

_**Also**__**, just thought to let you guys know that my comma key and my B key (Sometimes the B Key) Don't work on my keyboard, So I am so sorry if there are terrible errors in this. (I am copying and pasting them because ljfghoisd) Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story!  
Also this takes place before the event of Lucy's Nightmare and Happy becoming ill! Just to clarify c: **_

_**OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO**_

The guild held its usual chatter and rambunctious activity most of said activity being caused by a rather energetic fire mage.

Now, Mirajane has been quite used to Natsu's outrageous behavior. What she wasn't entirely ready for would be that the Dragon Slayer was taking all the furniture and just...stacking them into a pile.

"Natsu," The she devil giggled, "What are you doing?"

For a moment, the Dragon looked ready for battle. Emerald eyes narrowed to slits, a snarl tearing his lips back from his canines.

But just as quickly as it came, the expression vanished. Looking as childish as ever, Natsu dove head first into the furniture pile. Peeking his head out like a little beaver.

"Look, Mira! I've made a fort!" A little chuckle escaped the other before Gray fired an icy shard his way.

"Get out of there and fight like a real mage, Fire Gecko."  
"I don't want to hear that coming from the dainty Fairy queen!" Enraged now the Dragon attacked his rival.

Oh boys.

With a shake of her head the white haired mage resumed her earlier mission. Well that had been before she became side tracked.

Now where is that blue bundle of fur…?

_**OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO**_

_Horde….Hide...Nest._

Voices clutter into his mind, each one becoming lost in the next. He couldn't think straight!

Anger bubbling and boiling, voices filling and suffocating his actions.

_Get out!_

_**Get out, Get out, Get out!**_

_**Horde...Hide...Nest…**_

"Natsu," Mira chuckled from behind the bar, "What are you doing?"

The voices grew confused, Forming into a quiet chitter amongst themselves.

He could breathe, could think straight. But it took him a moment to think about the question shot his way. Fear already starting to spike into his system as his mind started to slowly close again, it knew who was near. Who was in the same guild hall as itself.

**HORDE **

NO.  
"Look, Mira!" Placing a well practiced childish grin towards his friend, he dove head first into the pile of furniture he apparently stacked together.

_**NEST.**_

"I made a fort!"

_**HIDE!**_

His head felt as if it might split in two, but still the smile remained.

The She devil gave a questioning look before laughing. Wandering somewhere off behind the bar once more.

It Hurts! Make it stop! Please!

The Dragon slayer heaved a pained sigh, trying to recollect himself before he worried any more of his guild mates.

Mate.

Another painful crack spiked across his vision and laced cold fire into his veins. It burned, it screamed at him to move. To lay claim to what is his. To kill whoever gets in his way.

His eyes scanned the guild in search of the blonde who made the voices raise and clamour anxiously. The female who could make them scream and fall quiet all the same.

The Dragon needed his Princess. And he would stop at nothing to get her,even if that means killing off whatever knight gets in his way.

Although there was one thing that stood in his way, and that was the fear of his Princess rejecting him. Slaying him on her own (Mavis knows she could if she really wanted to), in the means to get him away from her.

There had to be some way to get her.

_**Hide...Hide...Horde...Nest…**_

They grew louder, almost screaming in their need for their princess.

No.

HIS princess. NOT theirs! _No one would touch his treasure! He would horde it away_, hide it where no one could get to it!

Throb upon throb resounded in his mind, voices echoing and slamming into one another.

Is this what it felt like to go insane?

Pain turned into laughter, laughter turned into anger.  
_They_ kept her from him. The greatest sin anyone could ever create!

_**Kill them. Take your Princess**_**, **_**take her away where NO ONE can touch her! Ever. **_

A continuous demand that started to pry itself into the Dense Dragons Slayers mind.

_**Kill them. **_

No! This needs to end! This needs to be put to a stop. Now. The salmon haired boy would _never_ hurt any of his nakama.

"Oi! Flame Brain! Get over here, and fight me damn it!"

Gray always knew the cure for his rival male. Always there to sense if something was off with the other and knew just how to fix it, even if that was with his own fists.

All the Dragon could say is that he's grateful.

But he also felt empty.

OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO

_**A/N: And that's the end of that! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter so far. I can tell you now I know where this story is going to go! How it will end and all**_, _**Feo's only concern is that she has no idea how she is going to get there! Sorry for errors! ;o;  
Woo go team! xD  
But uh Drop a Review and tell me what you thought**_, _**I am actually trying to find a good cover image for this story (I might make one**_, _**Not sure yet) but it would be great if you guys helped me decide! c: R&R and know that I love all my little awkward turtles! **_

_**Also I am sorry for short chapters**_, _**I seem to be a the Queen for them kidjfbgfb But I promise it all leads up to something in the end. **_

_**-Feo**_


	5. Kill him

_**Holy cow it's been a while since I updated this thing huh? Well in that case I am sorry for the long wait my lovelies! I am very glad for everyone being so kind and patient with everything! Anywho, onwards c: **_

_**ouououuouououuouououououououuouououououuouououououuououououuououuouuo**_

The rage that filled the Dragon Slayer seemed uncanny. A ridiculous amount boiled within his stomach and the intent to kill raging through his veins.

Although he should probably explain as to why he is so upset to begin with, well lets just say that his favorite little Book Worm had decided that it was a good idea to go out and about with the rest of her team. Her _**MALE**_ team! And everyone knows that the lot of them have had the largest infatuation with Levy for the longest amount of time. What with the cheer squad, following her around like lost pups, and always becoming depressed imbeciles whenever the Iron Dragon Slayer showed up around Levy. Sure he knew that she had a bit of a thing for him, and he will admit (To himself and himself only) That he may have a bit of a thing for her as well, but that is getting off topic.

Right now _**his**_ book worm was out and about with those two annoying little shits, doing a mission without him by her side. Sure Levy is a very capable woman of handling herself (First hand experience coming from this guy right here.) but it was still infuriating! _**He should be out there with his mate. **_

...Alright so technically she wasn't his mate juuuuust yet but that didn't mean it wasn't going to happen. The keyword there is yet.

Looking off into the darkness of the city lost in his thoughts, Gajeel sat perched on the roof of Levy's apartment, mumbling and rambling here and there about how irritated he was with everything. Which he supposed…..was nothing entirely new but it seemed to be a change from his usual junk pile.

"Fish, Fish, FIsh, Fish, Luc-Ugh stay on topic you dumb Dragon!"

Well that was a rather familiar tone of voice that found it's way to Gajeel's ears. Seems like The Salamander was having just as much trouble with his inner Dragon as Gajeel was. Which wasn't at all surprising considering the time of year. No, the Iron Dragon was not talking about the Heat, that normally came around the middle of spring late summer. In the fall Dragon Slayers tend to get this...undying _urge_ to be around their mate all the time. Perhaps it's because this would technically be the time when the mother would be giving birth to their young. Who knows. All he knows is that if the mate isn't pregnant then the male gets possessive to the point that he needs to mark up his mate to the point that others know that she is theirs. Sometimes though, with the younger Dragon Slayers, it got out of hand and they would kill their mates, but this only happened on extremely rare cases. It's kind of backwards in their world he supposed, if it wasn't protection it was like the heat and vice versa.

That may be what the Salamander might be going through. The urge to mate or horde his partner away from the world. It wouldn't be surprising in the least with the way he has been acting as of late. Though….just to be safe and make sure the idiot doesn't go on a rampage and kill anyone..

_**ouoouoouououououuouuououuouououoouuouououuouououuououououoouououououu**_

_**Kill him. KILL HIM. KILL THE KNIGHT WHO DARES STANDS IN THE DRAGON'S WAY. TOUCHING YOUR MATE. SHOW HIM HIS PLACE. **_

The voices screamed and howled, and for once Natsu let them take him over, listening to them screech out his anger, fill his veins with an intense cold flame as his heart began to pound in his chest. A shallow breath escaped his lungs and that was it, he snapped. Seeing red in his rage, the Dragon flew up to his perch upon his Princess's window. The view he got wasn't much better then the sounds that went along with it.

There was Lucy, before his opaque eyes, spread eagle on her bed with some _**feline**_ above her. Licking her neck, nipping places he has no right to be doing, running his hands along _**Natsu's Princess**_.

_**Kill...Kill...KILL…..KILL...KILL KILL KILL KILL!**_

With the Fire Dragon's inner demons screaming and splitting his head into two, his next choice wasn't all that hard to initiate.

With a low and dominating snarl, Natsu ejected himself off his perch on Lucy's window and grabbed Loke by the back of his neck, throwing him down onto the wooden floor hard enough to send splinters scattering everywhere. There was a delay in silence to display the shock just before a panicked shriek filled the air and Lucy's arm was already around Natsu's beef stick of an arm.

"Gate of the Lion, Close!"

There was no light to correspond to the command, no sound but the intense stare down that went down between the two males.

It felt like a bomb about to explode at any minute with the seconds ticking away, Natsu's hand around the Lion's throat. The Lion staring back with unblinking eyes and a hand at the Dragon's own throat.

"Heh." A smirk reached the carrot top's face, "Jealous much?"

That did it. Boom, bomb reached Zero.

Opaque eyes switched to a swamp green, scales broke out along Natsu's pale skin, an insane roar ripped from his throat as he picked up the other and threw him out the window, following close behind to be sure that Loke's smug face reached the ground.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, his own mug hit the dirt and a low snarl caught in his throat. The Lion spirit stood above him with his foot upon the Dragon's head.

"Jeez Natsu, take it easy, I was kidding with you. Calm down."

Another intense stare came from the Dragon, rage boiling even higher within the Fire Dragon's belly. A joke? This was not game.

Before Loke knew it he was getting a mouthful of fire, and a belly full of rage. Without another thought the lion removed his glasses and twisted one of his rings.

"Alright fine. If that's how you want to play, you over dramatic Lizard, that's how we'll play."

Intense light flashed from the ring before the Lion came darting forwards with the intent for damage. A satisfying punch knocked the Dragon Slayer back with a sound that was equally as satisfying. Though the Lion didn't stop there, oh no, he continued with the continuous punches, occasionally a few kicks here and there, he didn't stop until he saw blood.

It was to the point that the Dragon Slayers nose was most definitely broken, and his lip was split at the right corner of his mouth and he had yet to make a move on the Lion.

It had become unnerving to say the least, to watch Natsu sit there and stare at the Lion with an empty stare. Needless to say the Fire Mage was enraged earlier, but now...he kind of reminded Loke of a pupp-

The Lion's thoughts had suddenly been cut off due to the sudden headbutt he received, all the wind knocked out of him as a fist covered in flames found it's way into the Lions sternum. Though the Dragon didn't give the shitty cat time to breathe, no he wanted quite the opposite of that. With a swift kick upwards he connected his heel with the Lion's jaw, hearing a sickening crunch and a hiss escaping the other, blood swelling and pouring out the corner of Loke's mouth in a small rivulet.

_**Kill him. **_

The small voice echoed again, just like it did before. Except this time, he didn't argue with it. He _wanted_ to kill the Lion for that he did to his Princess, in fact he deserved to die. So why not give him a prideful death.

With a wicked grin, and a few scales here and there, Natsu reached Loke with astounding speed, grabbing the other by the throat and holding him up twice his height. Making sure he drew blood as he dug his nails into Loke's skin. The lion kicked at the Dragon's face, landing a few good hits here and there but all Natsu reacted with was a grunt and the tightening of his hand.

Slowly, ever so slowly Loke's eyesight began to fade, and as enraging as it is for Natsu, the Lion spirits body also slowly vanished from his grip.

"Natsu! What is wrong with you!? Why did you just suddenly attack Loke like that! He is your nakama, not your enemy!" Lucy called down at the oddly acting Dragon Slayer, the only response that she received was a sharp glare and a snarl just as wicked. Jumping off his position on the ground, Natsu perched himself upon Lucy's window, staring into confusing pools of chocolate.

_**Mate. **_

_**Mark her. Horde her. **_

A huff of air escaped the frustrating looking blonde as she grabbed either side of the window with the intent to close it. "Go home if you are going to act like this, Natsu." She had to admit, Lucy was slightly terrified of this side of Natsu, it seemed as though he was possessed by something.  
Just as she was about to close the window, the Dragon leaned it towards her neck and licked a long line from collar bone to the bottom of her earlobe. Growling lowly at Loke's scent, "Mine."

And just like that he was gone. Leaving a weak kneed and even _more_ confused Lucy staring out the window into nothingness.

_**ououoouuououuuououououuouuouououuouououuououououuouoouuououououo**_

_**Alright! I really hope you all enjoyed that, I am so glad that I have found my motivation to write again! I apologize for errors as I am so tired right now and can barely see my screen (My glasses are somewhere in the room…)  
But uh yeah you guys know the drill haha Read and Review yo  
Love you all**_

_**P.S If you guys didn't see my little review thingie for chapter three, I did rewrite a little of the end of it! So for those who are confused, should go back and check that out c;  
-Feo**_


End file.
